


The Unexpected Donut

by Ashii Black (ashiiblack)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, Food Sex, Humor, M/M, Making Out, Oral Sex, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Romance, Sexual Tension, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 19:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14625555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashiiblack/pseuds/Ashii%20Black
Summary: Frustrated with the lack of relationship progression, Yuri decides to get Otabek a Valentine's Day present. Mila ensures things work out for them. Written for Otayuri Seasons R18 Zine.





	The Unexpected Donut

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt given to me by eclair. Thank you so much for the idea! The fic was betaed by icicle, who helped whip this into shape. Thanks to the zine mods for inviting me!

"Mila, it's been nearly four years. He doesn't want me." Yuri rolled over on his bed and sighed, looking at Mila on Skype.

"I don't get it. When you two are around each other, you can cut the sexual tension with a knife." Mila bit her lip and looked thoughtful.

"Maybe he thinks my flirting is just me being friendly. Let's face it - Otabek will never want me." Yuri stroked Potya's fur and looked down.

Mila frowned. "Valentine's Day is coming up."

"Who the fuck cares? It's just some stupid holiday."

"What if you got Otabek a present? Something romantic. Something that he couldn't mistake for anything other than something romantic?" Mila began to look excited.

Yuri sat up. "Don't you think he'll think it's stupid?"

"Maybe, but you've got to try _something_. What does he like?"

"Oh! I know exactly what to get him!" Yuri grabbed his phone, which was resting beside his laptop, and pulled up Google. "He loves donuts, but he never buys them for himself. I could get him a dozen of the best ones in St. Petersburg. He'll be in town over Valentine's Day."

He looked over at Mila, who was giving him a confused look. "What, you don't like it?"

"I was thinking you could do something more like show up at his hotel room in nothing but an edible thong."

Yuri turned red. "I don't think Otabek would be into something like that."

Mila shook her head, clearly exasperated. "Fine. Have it your way."

"Okay, I'm going to go to bed. Um - thanks for your help."

"I hope it gets you laid."

"Fuck off."

Yuri ended the call and flopped back onto his bed, clutching a bear plushie tight to his chest. What was this thing he had with Otabek? They were like a couple, just not with any of the physical stuff. Sure, he and Mila were friends, but he had something more with Otabek. Yuri wanted to wake up to Otabek next to him; he wanted to cook breakfast with him; he wanted to curl up in his lap in an oversized t-shirt and share how their days went. True, professional figure skating was a demanding career, but they should still be able to fit in romance. They had shared a drunken kiss once. Or maybe twice - Yuri was still fuzzy on some of those details. But Otabek had never pursued anything more with him.

Though, neither had Yuri.

Perhaps, if he got Otabek a thoughtful gift for Valentine's Day, they could finally be together.

**

The morning of Valentine's Day seemed to go smoothly. Yuri had purchased a soft tiger print sweater and jeans to wear to hang out with Otabek. He knew that Otabek liked it when he wore sweaters. Otabek was going to come over just before lunch so they could eat together and watch a movie. Yuri would give him the gift after he showed up so he could relax. Maybe they could even snuggle on the couch and watch a movie.

He made them a plate of sandwiches and uncorked a bottle of wine for lunch, and tried to keep himself busy.

Yuri was brushing his hair for what was probably the thousandth time that day when he heard a knock at his door. He flung the door open and saw Mila standing in the doorway, a pink box in her hands.

"A box of the very best glazed donuts in St. Petersburg."

He snatched the box from Mila and tried to peek inside. She smacked his hand.

"They were still warm. Don't ruin them. Even more importantly, don't eat them."

Yuri rolled his eyes. "I think I can withstand the temptation. But they smell really good."

Mila nodded, a huge grin on her face. "Good luck! Otabek updated his Instagram with a selfie of him driving over here. You'll be seeing him soon."

"Thanks." Yuri stared at her. Mila's voice seemed more high pitched than normal. What if she was jealous? "Are you - alright?"

Her grin widened. "Of course! Bye!"

Yuri watched her retreating back. He had no idea why she was acting so strange. He set the box on the kitchen counter and went to select a movie. He chose Dirty Dancing, and queued it up to play when they were ready.

Finally, a knock at the door sounded. Yuri drew in a deep breath, combed his hair with his fingers one last time, then flung open the door.

"Hey Beka!"

Otabek was one of those men who made looking hot seem effortless. He wore just a plain t-shirt, jeans, and a leather jacket, but his muscles tugged it in all the right places. His hair was slicked back, making his facial features appear more pronounced. Yuri could get lost in the intensity in Otabek's eyes.

His lips curled into a smile. "Hi Yura."

Yuri pulled him into a quick hug before inviting him inside. "Go sit on the couch. I have a present for you."

"A present?"

"Yeah." Yuri walked over to the kitchen counter and picked up the box of donuts. He took a sniff of them, loving the smell of the fresh frosting. "It's Valentine's Day and I thought - I don't know - maybe I'd get you a present?"

He crossed the living room and sat down next to Otabek on the couch. "It isn't anything expensive, but I thought you'd like it."

Otabek took the pink box and gave Yuri a calculating look. "You want me to open it now?"

Yuri nodded. He was too excited to wait. His heart pounded in his ears as he hoped that Otabek would take the hint.

He slid his thumb under the tape and broke the seal, then lifted the top of the box. Otabek stared into the box and frowned. Then, he did something Yuri hadn't anticipated. He began to laugh.

"What the fuck, asshole?" Yuri couldn't believe that Otabek was laughing at his gift.

Otabek rarely laughed like this. He threw his head back and laughed with mirth he hadn't seen since they took photos of Potya sitting on his motorcycle. Yuri couldn't decide if he wanted to punch him, kiss him, or go hide in his bedroom.

Once he stopped laughing, Otabek seemed to take notice that Yuri wasn't joining him in his amusement. "You didn't mean for this to be funny?"

"No! I thought you'd like them."

"I mean-" Otabek chuckled again. "I do, but I'm just not sure why you gave it to me." He picked up a donut and held it up for Yuri to see.

Yuri's eyes bulged out of his head. It wasn't just a glazed donut. No, it was a fucking _cock-shaped_ eclair. It had a clear head, shaft, and balls, and was frosted in a way that suggested come.

The color drained out of Yuri's face. "I'm going to kill Mila."

"I see." Otabek shrugged and took a bite. "It's delicious."

He buried his face in his hands. "You don't have to be nice about it. I fucked up."

Otabek gave Yuri an exasperated look, then took another bite of the eclair. "Don't be ridiculous. I love eclairs and I never get treats like this for myself. It was very thoughtful, Yura."

"Really?" Yuri hated how pathetic he sounded and cleared his throat. "I mean, I know we're just friends but I thought I'd get you something."

"Mmmm." Otabek took a final bite of the eclair and licked some of the frosting off his fingers. 

Yuri watched as Otabek's tongue darted out of his mouth. He felt his cock stir in his pants and he shifted uncomfortably as he tried to think about something other than Otabek's tongue being put to better use. "Did you want to watch the movie?"

Otabek nodded, then took another eclair out of the box and offered it to Yuri. "Do you want one? My coach would kill me if I ate all of these by myself."

He reached out and took the eclair from Otabek's hand, their fingers touching briefly. Yuri took a bite and the cream from the eclair immediately spurted out, covering his face. He wiped his face with his finger, then licked it off. Yuri wouldn't let something this delicious go to waste with napkins.

Yuri glanced over and saw Otabek watching him, the eclair in his hand completely forgotten. His eyes were wide, his mouth hanging open slightly. Yuri's pulse quickened.

"Beka?"

Otabek tossed the eclair to the side, surged forward, kissing Yuri with force. Yuri yelped and dropped his eclair on the coffee table before yielding to the kiss. He wanted to savor every last moment, memorize every detail of the kiss.

Yuri let out a moan as Otabek's hands slid under his sweater, skin finally touching skin. This was everything he'd ever wanted and more. Otabek's fingers were so warm, his mouth scorching hot, especially in his cold apartment.

He adjusted so he was laying down on the couch and Otabek climbed over him, running the back of his fingers along Yuri's cheek.

"Is this okay?" Otabek's words were a whisper in his ear.

Yuri nodded, not trusting himself to speak. He jutted his hips up so Otabek could feel how hard he was. Otabek looked at him and Yuri felt goosebumps prickle down his skin. He had yearned for Otabek to look at him like _that_ for years, as though he was wanted. Yuri adjusted and threw off his shirt, then slid Otabek's jacket down his shoulders.

He had been with other people before, but it had been quick handjobs in the locker room or a fast fuck in his hotel. Nothing could compare to what was happening between him and Otabek, and so far they had just kissed.

Otabek pressed open-mouthed kisses to Yuri's skin, an open distraction from his nerves as he felt Otabek's fingers undoing his pants. His toes curled as Otabek took one of his nipples into his mouth. Desire shot through his body. He was being devoured, drowning in the sensation of Otabek touching him everywhere.

He kicked out of his pants, suddenly finding himself in just a pair of black boxer briefs. Yuri suddenly felt self-conscious, especially with the way Otabek was looking at him.

"Don't just stare at me. Take off your shirt."

Otabek gave him his trademark half smile, then pulled off his shirt and unbuttoned his jeans. He glanced back at Yuri. "I always imagined doing this in a bed rather than a couch."

Yuri felt himself flush. "You've imagined this?"

"Of course, Yura. I've wanted this more than I would admit to myself."

He covered his face with his hands. Otabek wanted him. Yuri _hadn't_ been crazy. "We've kissed before, Beka. But you never did anything else."

"I didn't want to take advantage of you."

Yuri took Otabek's hand and guided it to his crotch. "Does this feel like you'd be taking advantage of me?"

Otabek gave his prick a squeeze. "No."

"Then take me to my bedroom and fuck me, dammit."

He stood and grasped Yuri's hand, hauling him up to his feet. Without thinking, Yuri grabbed the half-eaten eclair as they stumbled, hand in hand, to his bed. Otabek glanced at the eclair and took a bite from it, then kissed Yuri. He tasted sweet and warm and everything Yuri could ever want.

They fell onto the bed, this time, Yuri on top of Otabek. He smeared some of the cream on Otabek's chest and licked it off. Otabek groaned and threaded his fingers through Yuri's hair, gripping him with force. Yuri whimpered and dipped his head down to kiss Otabek, who flipped them again.

"Please, Beka."

Otabek pressed his forehead to Yuri. "Do you have any-"

Yuri pointed to his left. "The nightstand."

He reached over and retrieved lube and a condom. Otabek set the condom aside and tugged down Yuri's underwear. His painfully erect cock sprang out. Suddenly self-conscious, Yuri glanced up at Otabek, who was looking him up and down.

"You're beautiful, Yura." Otabek dipped his fingers into the lubricant and coated them. "Spread your legs for me."

Yuri rested his head against the pillow and let his legs fall open. He felt warm fingers press against his entrance and slowly press forward. Yuri whined at the pressure, but it felt amazing. Knowing that it was Otabek doing this to him was almost too much. He opened his eyes and watched as Otabek prepared him, a look of utmost concentration on his face.

He felt a second finger press inside and Yuri's body was on fire. He wanted Otabek so much, had dreamed of this for years, and it was finally happening. Yuri spread his legs wider, raising his hips in the air for easier access. Otabek curled his fingers in Yuri's ass and he saw stars. Yuri gripped the bed sheets, trying not to cry out.

"I want to hear you, Yura."

Yuri whined as Otabek began to pump his fingers in and out of him. His untouched cock was leaking precome all over his stomach. "Beka, I don't know if I can last much longer."

Otabek kissed the inside of Yuri's thigh. "Are you ready?"

He nodded. "I want you to fill me up."

Otabek removed his fingers, pulling down his pants. Yuri got the incredible view of his mouth-watering cock as he slid his condom on. He canted his hips again, raising his legs in the air. Otabek took a hold of Yuri's ankles and rested them against his chest, positioning his lubed cock against his entrance.

Yuri felt the head of Otabek's dick press slowly inside, and he began to breathe slowly in and out, taking his girth a little at a time. He let out a long sigh once Otabek was fully inside.

"You feel so good, Yura. I want to make you feel good, too."

"Then fuck me, Beka."

Otabek began to move, slowly at first. Yuri loved the way that Otabek felt inside him, the way Otabek's skin was just as hot as Yuri's. He moaned, starting to push into Otabek's thrusts, wanting to feel more.

He seemed to get Yuri's hints, because Otabek moved quicker, his grip on Yuri's legs tightening. Yuri felt as Otabek angled himself to hit his prostate, and he began to fist his cock. He rocked his hips back and forth, the sensation of being fucked and touching himself was almost overwhelming.

Yuri let out a cry as he came, arching his back off the bed and squeezing his eyes shut as relief washed over him. Above him, Otabek groaned and buried himself deep inside Yuri, coming with shallow thrusts.

Otabek took a hold of his dick and pulled out slowly. Yuri let his legs fall onto the bed, his body completely spent from his orgasm. He reached for a box of tissues and wiped the come from his body. Neither of them spoke.

He looked over at what was left of the squashed eclair by his side and grabbed it, popping it into his mouth. Otabek burst into laughter.

"What?"

Otabek laid beside Yuri and stuck an arm under the pillow, propping himself up. "You get hungry after sex."

Yuri shrugged. "I didn't want it to go waste."

He pressed a kiss to Yuri's forehead. "I love you, Yura."

Yuri felt warm again, but not in the same way when they'd been fucking. It was as though a knot in his stomach came undone and everything was okay.

"I love you too. You want to watch the movie?"

Otabek buried his face in Yuri's neck. His hair tickled Yuri. "Maybe in a bit, but for now I'd like to lay here with you. Is that alright?"

"Yeah, I guess." Yuri ran his fingers down Otabek's back. "Maybe we can shower too."

"Mmmm."

While he fully intended to kill Mila, Yuri made a mental note to send her a dozen dick eclairs as a thank you.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr!](http://ashiiblack.tumblr.com)


End file.
